Ignacio Rivas
|level =5 |derived =Hit Points: 140 |actor =Ron Yuan |dialogue =IgnacioRivas.txt |edid =IgnacioRivas |baseid = |refid = }} Ignacio Rivas is a Followers of the Apocalypse scientist living at HELIOS One in 2281. He tends to the management of HELIOS One alongside the NCR. Background Rivas is a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse and has been working with the NCR on getting Helios One working for years since the NCR had taken control of Helios One from the Brotherhood of Steel during Operation: Sunburst. Under the guise of research into the potential for solar energy,The Courier: "Why are you here?" Ignacio Rivas: "I'm a visiting scholar. Solar power technology may be important to our future and I was sent to research it." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) Rivas was sent to Helios by the Followers in order to investigate Helios' connection with the pre-war company Poseidon Energy, and its business outside of alternative energy.Ignacio Rivas: "I was sent here when we saw that the NCR had taken it. We have no record of the facility, but its original builders were cause for concern. I'm to determine the threat level of this place and do everything in my power to prevent the revival of any dangerous Pre-War technology. The NCR let me stay because they are desperate for answers about this place, but I've kept them in the dark." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue)The Courier: "What more is there to this place than a power plant?" Ignacio Rivas: "I don't entirely know. Our records on the company that built this place suggest that their dealings were not only in energy, but also in weapons. And I've seen equipment here marked with symbols used by the Pre-War military. Targeting computers. Shock sensors. A codeword comes up repeatedly in the papers I've looked through here. ARCHIMEDES." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) Despite the relationship of the Followers with the NCR, the NCR allowed Rivas to stay in order to gain as much information about Helios One as possible, but Rivas has been deliberately keeping them in the dark to conceal the existence of Archimedes II from them. However, the NCR hired an additional technician, Fantastic, to help in the repair of Helios. Luckily for Rivas, Fantastic turned out to be a completely incompetent scoundrel who conned his way into the position and so far hasn't made any discoveries on Helios One's true purpose, much less getting anything at the plant to actually work, and Rivas is not planning on correcting any of that any time soon. From his time at Helios, Rivas had learned that Helios was affiliated with the United States military in some way and holds the key to a secret orbital laser, Archimedes II still in orbit around Earth and still operational. However, Rivas is concerned what would happen if either of the warring factions (the NCR or Caesar's Legion in particular) happened to learn how to utilize Helios One's technology.The Courier: "I'm in the Brotherhood of Steel." Ignacio Rivas: "The Brotherhood? I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad you're here. For once our organizations may want the same thing. This place houses technology beyond anything I've seen. I'm afraid it could be dangerous if either of the warring factions here learns how to use it." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue)The Courier: "I just do what's necessary to keep the peace." Ignacio Rivas: "That's reassuring, although many who've made that claim to the Followers of the Apocalypse over the years have had less than pure intentions. But if it's really as you say, then take my advice. This installation carries with it dangers that no one here has realized. Take care what you do here, and who you listen to. Some things are best left buried with the old world." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) Personally, he hopes for a win-win scenario for the Followers where the energy is diverted equally across the region and not to Archimedes II.The Courier: "Where should I route the power?" Ignacio Rivas: "Oh, the NCR has their own designs for it, no doubt. But resist the urge to send it only to the thriving communities. The need for power is great everywhere. Distributing it evenly is the most rational and humane choice." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) For now, Rivas keeps watch of the plant, making sure the dangers are minimized.The Courier: "Why are you still here?" Ignacio Rivas: "Keeping watch, mostly. Trying to make sure the dangers of this plant are minimized." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue)The Courier: "The NCR asked me to help increase the plant's power output." Ignacio Rivas: "Then I would say do it. As long as the power of this plant is committed to the regional grid and not to a weapon, we are safe. If you are the one to restore output, then you can route the power where you choose, and they'll never be the wiser. I can't get you past the security in the tower, but I can be of some help. I've discovered a password for one of the mirror control terminals outside. You'll need it." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * ED-E My Love: Talking about technology with Rivas when ED-E is in your party will trigger an audio log. * That Lucky Old Sun: Rivas will give you Eastern reflector control terminal password needed to access the reflector mainframe. He also tells the player that he suspects Helios One may be more than a simple energy plant, as Poseidon Energy was also concerned with weapons. He also remarks that it is convenient that the NCR hired an idiot who will not figure out the true purpose of the plant. He only reveals this information if he feels the player will not use this information to arm the secret weapons, Archimedes I and Archimedes II. Inventory Notes * When speaking to Ignacio with Intelligence 3 or lower, you have unique topics such as: "Me help shoulders make shinies warm," "Who are Flowers of Pock-lips?" and "Do Flowers and NCR Bear play together?" It's also possible to respond with "pizza" and "warm" instead of "peace" and "war" when he asks you which you support. * If you have completed Eyesight to the Blind and are a member of the Brotherhood of Steel, you can mention it to Ignacio who will be relieved to have you there to help. * If you are male, you can flirt with him if you have the Confirmed Bachelor perk. * He will become unresponsive if Archimedes is activated before talking to him. * If you use Archimedes to kill all the NCR forces at Helios One, he will later be found dead at the hands of Fantastic who has donned Legion recruit armor. Appearances Ignacio Rivas appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas scientists Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Category:Helios One characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Ignacio Rivas es:Ignacio Rivas ru:Игнасио Ривас uk:Ігнасіо Рівас